Christmas' Presents
by Paulita Granger
Summary: Regalitos por Navidad para las chicas del foro.Oneshots con diferentes parejas y tramas. Completo
1. Verdades a medio decir

¡Hola!¿Cómo va? Este es el primer regalo de todos los demás que se pidieron en el foro de Dry "Los polos opuestos se atraen" en el topic de Little "Para Navidad quiero un..."

Es para vos Lore(Sortilegios Weasley), mi betita personal...Agradezco haberte encontrado! Gracias por ser como sos, espero que te guste el regalo...FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!

* * *

Verdades a medio decir:

Los villancicos se oían desde la ventana en donde Remus estaba parapetado.

Era linda la Navidad si uno tenía con quien compartirla, pero si no era así era un día más, obviando el hecho claro, de que no podía evitar ser contagiado por esa nostalgia que esta fecha a todos embarga.

Volvió a su sillón de cuero negro frente al hogar y retomó su lectura.

Si había podido alejarse del mundo durante el día con ese libro pues ahora no sería muy distinto.

Con movimientos lentos lo abrió y buscó la página.

Pero no había forma de comprender lo que las líneas decían, no había manera de interpretarlas, porque con cada descripción de la mujer protagonista, no podía dejar de evocar a Tonks, pensarla, desear verla aunque sea de reojo como en todas las reuniones de la Orden, pero sólo eso.

No podía permitirse ir más allá, porque estaba marcado, llevaba una cruz que no quería compartir, que lo avejentaba y vapuleaba cada Luna Llena, pero que ni loco le haría sufrir a ella sus consecuencias, sus actos al transformarse.

Y cómo si hubieran estado conectados, alguien llamó a su puerta.

Reprimió una expresión de asombro y la invitó a pasar.

-Remus¿todo en orden?- preguntó Nymphadora Tonks con tono jovial, mirándolo con los ojos verdes en esta ocasión y con un pelo rojo fuego.

-Si, todo apacible para un viejo como yo- contestó Lupin con tono cansino.

-No sé quien te ha hecho creer que eres viejo- tomó el libro entre sus manos que él había dejado en el sillón y leyó la contratapa con expresión ceñuda- ¿matando el tiempo, eh?

-Si un poco- contestó, alegre de tenerla allí, de poder absorber sus gestos, sus mohines, su esencia.

-¿Quieres salir a tomar un poco de aire, Remus?- Tonks lo observaba atenta, esperando una respuesta.

-No, gracias, estoy cansado, tal vez mañana.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- la pregunta lo dejó sin palabras. Su ánimo había cambiado y ahora parecía a punto de estallar.

-35 años¿por qué?- cuando al fin respondió, no pudo evitar avergonzarse por pensarla y desearla tanto siendo ella tan joven.

-Pues parece que tienes 70, Remus Lupin- expresó con severidad. Por la peligrosidad con que su pelo cambió de color a violeta eléctrico, el profesor supo que la conversación acabaría mal.- Creo que te estás encerrando en esta casa para no salir y me parece injusto que te niegues a mi invitación porque he estado preparando este momento desde hace días y no voy a recibir un no como respuesta- sus ojos destellaban determinación y al terminar de hablar, respiró hondo y su cabello volvió al rojo fuego.

-Lo siento si no te gusta mi respuesta, pero no creo que se bueno que una chica como tu, salga a pasear con alguien como yo- objetó apenado.

-Pues verás que yo a las opiniones de la gente me las meto en el culo para ser exactos, me importan poco, sólo quiero que vengas conmigo a dar una vuelta…¿tan difícil es?- Remus se mordió la lengua para no decir que se volvía complicado cuando había sentimientos como los suyos en medio.

-Es mi decisión Nymphadora y no la cambiaré, no es bueno que te vean con un licántropo así que ya sabes, es un NO.- se dirigió a la puerta, invitándola lentamente a retirarse.

-¿Ahora también me echas?- susurró con pena.

-Es lo mejor para los dos, no quiero que pienses en mí más que como alguien de la Orden, ni que se te olvide que soy un apestoso hombre lobo- completó con rabia acumulada por dos cosas, por no poder armarse de valor y besarla hasta hacerle olvidar su nombre y por no poder cambiar su condición.

-Es lo mejor para ti, a mi no me importa que seas un hombre lobo, me importa el Remus que creí que era pensante y disfrutaba de la vida… pero se ve que nada es lo que parece- salió con paso decidido y se paró en el umbral. Levantó el mentón altaneramente y dijo- Que pases una feliz navidad sin querer que nadie se te acerque, Remus Lupin- Luego, dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y con un leve "¡plop!", desapareció.

Lo que Remus se tragó y omitió esa noche fueron verdades no dichas, que no estaban cumpliendo su finalidad, que imploraban por salir.

Se odió a si mismo y luego pensó que tal vez había sido bueno el dejarla ir, era por su bien, porque la lastimaría tarde o temprano, porque se aburriría con él, porque...muchos porqués...

Sin embargo, lo que más le costó asimilar es que el deseo de estar con ella, se había transformado en algo tan fuerte que hubiera querido retenerla y pasar todas las Navidades juntos, paseando por todo el maldito mundo.

Con desgana subió las escaleras y murmuró antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación, lo que siempre se repetía después de verla: "La próxima vez le diré todo, juro que lo haré"

* * *

¿y?¿Qué tal?¿Gustó? A mi todavía no me convence...pero es tu regalo Lore y fue con todo el corazón. 

Te quiere

Pau

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

p/d::Mañana subo el de Ere::


	2. Navidad Infiel

**Recomendación musical: "Desnúdate mujer" David Bisbal**

Dedicatoria: Ere...a vos que lo pediste como regalito, acá va...Te súper quiero y felices fiestas, espero que te guste!

A Lore, que lo beteó...(ya te lo agradecí pero no importa) besitos, nenita mía!

* * *

Navidad infiel:

Una sola mirada bastó para encender el fuego.

Él hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y ella le siguió a prudente distancia al salir de la sala Común de Slytherin.

Era Nochebuena del último año para el grupo de los que más tarde seguirían caminos tenebrosos y todos se habían quedado a cerebrarlo.

Por eso debían ser doblemente precavidos en sus movimientos, más de lo normal.

Si antes podían ser sorprendidos por alumnos en los pasillos de cada clase, ahora también podían ser descubiertos por estudiantes en proceso de emborracharse y liar con alguien.

Entraron al baño de los prefectos.

Ni un segundo duraron separados.

Sus encuentros siempre se sucedían así.

Se besaban con tanta pasión que les costaba recuperar el aliento momentos después.

Narcissa Black y Lucius Malfoy eran infieles.

Ambos estaban comprometidos con otros pero ¿qué importaba?, cuando tenían un momento a solas únicamente era relevante el fuego que los consumía, no había culpas, remordimientos o cordura.

No había gente restante en el mundo, sólo ellos bebiendo de las ganas y sed del otro. Satisfaciéndose, disfrutando esa media hora inigualable que el destino les ofrecía.

Lucius se adentró en la tina sin soltar a la rubia. Sin ver, como si ya lo supiese de memoria, llegó a los grifos y los abrió.

Siempre el mismo ritual, la misma desesperación, el mismo brío al besar y al tocar.

No había tiempo, sólo borrar la línea existente entre el placer y el dolor.

Las campanadas que anunciaban la Navidad no tardaron en llegar y se fueron sucediendo una a otra, sin saber que le daban ritmo a una lucha exacerbada por alcanzar el premio final, por encontrarse de ese modo tan especial, tan único a la que llegaban simplemente mirándose a los ojos.

Desabrochó la camisa de Malfoy con tanto recelo que varios botones saltaron y pasaron a formar parte de la decoración del baño.

Posó sus manos blanquecinas en el pecho ancho de él y le miró a los ojos, a esos ojos grises que parecían una tormenta de sensaciones que la dejaban sin aliento.

Volvió a besarle, a fundirse en ese roce de labios, de lenguas. A abandonarse en las sensaciones que latían en su cuerpo, a unirse sin siquiera desvestirse, a incendiarse con sólo pensarse.

Él la alzó y ella enredó sus piernas a su cintura.

El agua les llegaba a las rodillas y el vapor comenzaba a empañar los reflejos que de por sí ya estaban a medio morir.

Sólo existían las caricias, los besos.

Fue abriendo su vestido a fuerza de mimos, haciéndola estremecer de placer. los labios calientes de Lucius rozaban su piel y hacían que perdiera el control, que quisiera llorar, gritar, apurar el tiempo o atrasarlo.

Dejó que llegará a su ombligo y no pudo más, tomó su cabeza por los finos cabellos rubios y enlazándolos en sus delicadas manos, lo condujo hasta su boca.

Como pudo consiguió sacar su pantalón y dejó que él terminara con la labor de dimitirle al agua la tarea de llevárselo con la corriente que para ese momento ya les cubría la cintura.

Pasó sus manos por toda su espalda, llenándose con cada curva, con cada pequeña marca, con cada músculo en tensión, sabiendo muy bien que le enviaba descargas fortísimas al sur del cuerpo de él. Deslizándolas un poco más, las dejó reposando, con sus pulgares contorneando círculos, allí donde la espalda pierde su nombre.

Lucius la bajó al suelo para poder hacer resbalar su vestido de gasa que molestaba para ese momento. Quedó sorprendido de su belleza. Traía puesto un conjunto de ropa interior que no le había visto nunca y a pesar de que conocía su cuerpo de memoria, un escalofrío lo recorrió, mezcla de pasión y recelo por ser el único, susurrándole en su mente que había mucho por conocer, muchos lugares en donde internarse y descansar, mucho de ella que no conocía.

Narcissa tiró de él con un suave jalón como pidiéndole que pare con su exhaustivo examen.

El muchacho sólo sonrió de lado y la dejó con las ganas, porque no fue a su boca, sino que se dirigió a su oído y musitó:

-hoy quiero que te vayas cuando salga el sol, me importa un carajo lo que pueda pensar el idiota que tienes como prometido- volvió su rostro hacia ella, dejándole bien en claro con su mirada que iba en serio. Siempre sus encuentros se acababan al terminar la magia, se vestían y después de 5 minutos salían por caminos diferentes, pero ese encuentro para Lucius era especial, no podía decir por qué, sin embargo a la mente le llegaban diversas maneras de matar, con sólo imaginar que la pareja de SU Narcissa quisiera llegar más allá de lo permitido.

-no tenía planeado irme hasta que despunte el primer rayo Malfoy - contestó altanera con la fiereza brillando en sus ojos azules, enturbiados por la pasión.

Dejó de intentar pensar un respuesta audaz y posesiva y mejor se dedicó a besar.

Con las manos en su pequeña espalda desabrochó el sostén y cursó un sendero de besos hasta sus caderas, donde mordisqueó y probó hasta hacerla gemir.

La campana número 11 resonó en el baño, haciendo vibrar los espejos con peligrosidad.

Narcissa no supo decir en qué preciso momento el se deshizo de sus restantes ropas pero si notó el íntegro instante en que él se adentró en ella, ya que obtuvo uno de sus más roncos y cargados gemidos.

Lucius sólo esperó la señal en el cuerpo de ella para comenzar con el compás que llevarían hasta escuchar el llamado de la naturaleza.

Besó sus labios dejándolos rojos e hinchados, acarició sus curvas con una delicadeza parecida a quién roza una figura de cristal.

Los segundos latían en sus oídos, los minutos dejaban de tener sentido entre besos, caricias, palabras susurradas al vuelo, gemidos ahogados, sólo se sentía.

Se sentía el roce frenético de los labios, el suave vaivén de las caderas, la melodía interna que los acompañaba, las manos que descansaban en algunos lugares y en otros momentos se hacían presentes desatando pasiones arrolladoras.

Y cuanto menos lo esperaron llegó.

La magia se volvió húmeda y caliente, se volvió suspiros y murmullos, sonrisas y miradas cómplices.

Se fueron deslizando hasta que el rubio sintió que tocaba el suelo frío de la bañadera inmensa y dejó que el agua los arrulle.

Ella estaba sentada sobre él como una niña pequeña y él la cubría con sus brazos, abrigando los lugares que el agua tibia no alcanzada a tapar.

Se durmieron así, enlazados, abrazados, sintiendo que encajaban exquisitamente.

Cuando el sol despuntó y los cegó por un instante, Narcissa cerró los ojos y se acomodó en el pecho de él, hundiendo su rostro en la concavidad de su cuello, evitando la luz y Lucius sólo corrió la cara, sorteando el haz naranja.

Prometió levantarse luego de unos segundos, de un minuto, de varios pero no pudo y se quedó allí, la dejó dormir, la observó hacerlo.

Sin moverse demasiado, tanteó en el agua hasta que halló su varita y cuando lo hizo, demostró el manejo de los hechizos no verbales a la perfección, porque conjuró un encantamiento al estilo evanesco que los depositó suavemente en sus sábanas de seda verde oscuro.

Más tarde explicarían el por qué de sus ropas tiradas en el baño de los prefectos, darían excusas poco convincentes a sus respectivos novios de su desaparición durante la noche, después, siempre después, enfrentarían el destino que tal vez, esa navidad les regalara la suerte de seguir juntos.

Ahora sólo importaba mantener el ambiente creado en esa navidad infiel.

* * *

Si les gustó, les disgustó, háganmelo saber dándole al "GO".

Besitos, mucha suerte en todo y una muy, muy felices fiestas!!!!

Pau )


	3. Ven a casa esta navidad

Dedicatoria: Para Lavender, espero que te guste... sé que no es específicamente lo que pedías...digamos como que transcurre en la boda de Bill y Fleur pero no exactamente...:P...mejor dejo que lo leas antes de que me tires con algo...

N/A: lo que está "_asi" _es un tipo de flash back pero no tan directo, es más bien un recuerdo. (que lío)

* * *

Ven a casa esta Navidad:

Miró el cielo una vez más.

Necesitaba que ella mandara una lechuza con una carta o algo así, o que se trajera así misma y le alegrara la Navidad.

Había cansado a la gente que estaba en su casa con los preparativos de Nochebuena, asediándolos con preguntas como¿_dónde estará?,¿ no se habrá perdido?,¿ no sabes si tu hermana estaba segura de venir.?_

Si bien, habían mantenido el contacto por carta, eso no le bastaba a esa altura del año, no quería un contacto aéreo, la quería a ella, abrazada a él, si fuera posible.

Porque la quería y cómo la quería. La extrañaba un poco más todos los días.

Recordó con nostalgia, mientras se levantaba de la base del tronco del manzanero que estaba en jardín, como el día antes de la boda de su hermano Bill, allí en el jardín de su casa, hacía planes con Fred para que el pastel explotara y saliera algo de adentro, pero claro, la Gran Matriarca del clan los había sorprendido y castigado.

_Cuando todos los Delacour, madre, padre y hermana pequeña, más la novia, llegaron, los dos gemelos estaban cabeza a cabeza tratando de limpiar el armario de escobas de la familia._

_Bendito armario- pensó._

_Cuando la fiesta terminó, todos estaban agotados. Por varios motivos en sí, los novios y la familia de tanto bailar y comer, Ron de discutir con Hermione por la llegada repentina de Krum, Harry de apaciguar los ánimos y Ginny de coquetear con un primo de los franceses. George de tirar y tirar fuegos artificiales y toda clase de chascos al cielo y él… él estaba cansado de tanto observarla._

_Ella, Gabrielle Delacour estaba tan bonita, con su vestido color dorado, hablando con los invitados y por supuesto, cruzando miradas con él, que fueron primeramente, muy tímidas y luego imposibles de ocultar. _

_Habían estado conversando toda la noche, hasta que amaneció._

_Sentados sobre el pasto del jardín, lleno de vestigios de los cuetes, con un vago rocío cayéndoles en los hombros, admirando la vista de un cielo colmado de estrellas que de vez en cuando se iluminaba por uno que otro fuego artificial que George Weasley seguía lanzando desde su habitación, rogaban en silencio para que nunca saliera el sol y tuvieran que separarse._

_Rememoraba bien el preciso instante donde ella se había acercado, objetando que tenía frío y él, cortés, le había pasado un brazo por los hombros._

_Luego, su piel le había parecido asombrosamente suave, no se había quejado cuando él la tomó la mano y la miró intensamente a los ojos, robándole un casto beso._

_Hasta que el sol despuntó y tuvieron que ir adentro porque ella se caía de sueño._

_El día posterior a la boda, todo mundo había madrugado a la siesta y a continuación de comer lo que había sobrado y lo que Molly había hecho, los Delacour se alistaban para partir._

_Y Gabrielle también lo hacía._

_Y después, ese después lo había consumido._

_Fred pudo haber firmado que su corazón se detuvo y realentó su ritmo, cuando las familias comenzaron a saludarse._

_Se abrazó con su hermano que también se iba, pero con ella, Fleur a su luna de miel, saludo a la familia de la novia, a Charlie que partía a Rumania y se ciñó con fuerza a Gabrielle, despertando asombro a todos los allí presentes._

_Sentía un nudo imposible de tragar en su garganta y verla a ella derramando pequeñas lágrimas le hizo tomar medidas drásticas._

_Aprovechó que todos estaban en el patio despidiéndose de la pareja que estaba a punto de desaparecerse, la tomó del brazo y se escondió con ella en el armario de escobas. _

_-Fged- había dicho con voz suave y las pupilas dilatadas por la oscuridad-¿qué estás haciendo?_

_-Esconderte- respondió con naturalidad, percibiendo que se desmayaría de un momento a otro al su corazón volver a latir tan rápido._

_-¿Paga qué?_

_-Para que me prometas que volverás en Navidad- pudo ver que ella se sonrojaba, frente incluida y asía sus manos con más fuerza, entrelazando sus dedos._

_-Lo hagé- sus manos cambiaron de lugar y fueron a estacionarse en la nuca de Fred, donde hicieron fuerza y lo atrajeron hacia su boca._

_El primer contacto fue dulce, suave, permitiéndose explorar lo que antes no habían hecho, robándole minutos al tiempo, perdiéndose en un mar de sensaciones. Pero cuando el deseo se hizo escuchar, el pelirrojo perdió toda amabilidad haciendo chocar sus cuerpos._

_La tomó por la cintura y acarició sus brazos, su espalda y por último, rozó su cabello, introdujo sus manos en él y acercó más sus bocas, si eso era posible._

_Gabrielle se separó de él bruscamente y mirándolo con intensidad, salió del armario con torpeza._

_Para cuando Fred se recompuso, todos los Delacour ya habían marchado._

Un gritó lo sacó de sus recuerdos.

-_Fred_- la voz de su madre resonó a la distancia. Con mucha pereza atravesó el jardín hasta la cocina de la Madriguera.

-¿Decías?-preguntó desperezándose.

-Ve al Callejón Diagon y busca esto- le dijo ofreciéndole una lista de artículos hogareños- De paso pasa por tu tienda y dile a tu hermano que traiga su trasero aquí y deje de trabajar. No quiero verte llegar sólo.

Asintió levemente y fue a su cuarto por un abrigo.

OoOoOo

Al llegar al Callejón Diagon tuvo que ponerse alerta y atento, porque la gente pasaba en masas que atropellaban, empujaban, hablaban y reían tontamente.

Llegó al negocio y abrió la puerta.

El gemelo que estaban pidiendo, se encontraba tras una pila de cajas vacías.

-Más vale que vengas a casa conmigo o mamá nos cocinará a ambos y nos servirá esta noche- dijo con amargura.

-¿Soy yo o tu estás arrastrándote porque la francesilla no ha llegado aún?- George lo miraba divertido, con un aire de estar pensando alguna broma.

-No molestes y vamos que todavía nos falta desgonomizar el jardín… no quiero oír los gritos de mamá si ve alguno corriendo por allí- tomó la varita de donde la había dejado y se dispuso a salir.

-Ya voy, ya voy, juro que si no viene Fleur con su hermanita, me apareceré en su casa y la buscaré para que cambies esa cara de perro abandonado, me tienes hasta las narices en este estado- comentó fastidiado George.

Dieron unas vueltas por las tiendas hasta conseguir todo lo requerido por la Señora Weasley, sólo les faltaba Gabrielle.

Era casi Navidad y el peso invisible en su estomago, mezcla de nervios con desesperación, se profundizó.

George puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar a su hermano tararear una canción y rogó al cielo que el piso del comedor aparezca bajo sus pies cuanto antes.

-Pego si aquí esta pog quien vine- un marcado acento francés inundó los sentidos de Fred ni bien pisó su casa. Soltó las bolsas que llevaba en las manos y se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Viniste- expresó con alegría. El otro pelirrojo hizo una mueca de asco y salió corriendo de allí.

-No faltarrría nunca a Navidad- no esperó más y le robó un beso.

Buscó en su boca la tranquilidad de saberla con él, de tenerla en sus brazos entregándose a sus caricias, de sentirla temblar en su pecho, suspirar entrecortadamente, de ver que tenga las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos brillosos al separarse, saberse su guardián y fiel amante hasta que se caiga el cielo.

Un carraspeo los sacó de su nube.

Ron colorado hasta la frente los miraba nervioso.

-Mamá dice que la comida ya está lista-y dicho eso, salió hecho una exhalación.

Al sentarse a la mesa, todos conversaron alegremente.

Arthur estaba en la cabecera de la mesa y Molly en la otra, le seguían a su derecha, Ginny al lado de Hermione, ésta al lado de Harry, Ron al lado de George. A su izquierda se encontraban Charlie, Bill, Fleur y la parejita, Fred y Gabrielle.

Al oírse la cuenta regresiva desde la radio muggle que Harry le había regalado la Navidad pasada al Señor Weasley, se pararon, copa en mano para brindar y recitar deseos.

George tocó su copa con la punta del tenedor y dijo con voz potente: - deseo que Gabrielle no se vaya nunca- Fred lo miró empezando a querer asesinarlo, pero la mirada de su gemelo le rogó que lo dejara continuar y así lo hizo- porque otra víspera de Navidad como esta no paso, no soportaré viéndole llorar por los rincones.

Fred sonrió abochornado y alzando su copa, le echó un vistazo a su hermano con una mirada que decía claramente "a esta me las pagas".

Todos rieron y fueron adentro a buscar sus regalos, mientras que Gabrielle y Fred permanecían abrazados bajo la lluvia de estrellas y fuegos artificiales que había en el cielo, pidiéndole a cada una, no volver a separarse.

* * *

Les gustó? Espero que sí...salió de mi corazón )(denle al Go y díganme)

Felices fiestas...

Te quiere,

Paulita


	4. Lluvia

Recomendación Musical: "Invierno" Reik

Dedicatoria: Soe, lo hice pensando vos, gracias por haber pedido esto por Navidad, de otro modo nunca hubiera podido escrbir algo sobre esta pareja, espero que sea de tu agrado. Besitos, Te quiero y felices fiestas!

* * *

Lluvia:

Harry se paseaba por su sala Común como león encerrado.

Afuera diluviaba, tenía entrenamiento en media hora y el tiempo no parecía mermar.

Atravesó el retrato de la Señora Gorda como una exhalación y fue directo a buscar a Angelina para rogarle que no practiquen, pero vio a alguien acurrucado en un rincón del pasillo y no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad.

Se sorprendió en grande al ver que esa persona era Luna Lovegood.

-Luna-dijo con suavidad-¿por qué estás así?

-Harry- contestó en un murmullo, reconociendo su voz al instante y sin apartar la cabeza del hueco de sus brazos- le estoy contando a mis Pimkis que hay gente que te hace daño cuando menos lo esperas.

-¿qué te hicieron?-preguntó el ojiverde sintiendo como comenzaba a llenarse de ira.

-Rompieron la revista que estaba leyendo y me salpicaron con barro- comentó con una mezcla de dolor y enojo. Luna podía asegurar que nunca le habían dolido los insultos ni los apodos, pero el ver como hacían añicos la revista de su padre y luego la echaban al barro salpicándola a ella al paso, había hecho mella y por una vez se había derrumbado.

Por un instante creyó lo que le gritaban. Creyó lo que ellos decían. Por un momento dejó de ver a sus Pimkis…pero segundos después, una voz que sólo ella escuchó, que reconoció como la de su madre la devolvió a la realidad. Volvió a ver a sus Pimkis y reuniendo valor se alejó de allí en busca de algún pasillo escondido y a oscuras.

-¿Qué revista, Luna?

-El Quisquilloso de este mes- pareció volver al tiempo presente al escuchar de nuevo al ojiverde y por fin levantó su cabeza. Su rostro de facciones suaves estaba regado de barro como así también su cabello rubio. Sintió tanta pena y rabia que lo único que atinó fue a pegar un golpe contra la pared de piedra más cercana.

-Me asustas, Harry- expresó con una nota de miedo en su voz mirándole con sus ojos azules abiertos como platos.

-Perdona, no quise hacerlo-dijo con amabilidad y relajando los músculos de su rostro. Estaba tan cerca del rostro de Luna que podía ver que sus cejas eran tan rubias que parecían blancas al llegar a su fin. Y se sonrojó.

-Estás colorado, creo que tanto estar con Ron, te contagió.

Harry rió sin quererlo, esa chica si que tenía comentarios raros. Ella era rara, no podía negar que estaba medio chiflada pero era una loca linda y le gusto darse cuenta de ello.

-¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta en escoba, Luna? Me dijeron que puedes encontrar Blibers maravillosos en el cielo- la cara de la rubia se iluminó por unos instantes y sonrió complacida.

-Pero está lloviendo, Harry- observó la rubia con aire divertido.

-Buen punto- contestó devolviéndole un amago de sonrisa.-¿y caminar?¿Qué te parece eso?

-Me parece bien.

Caminaron por los pasillos de Hogwarts más de media hora, hablando de seres que Luna veía, describiendo sus vestiduras y caracteres. De vez en cuando Harry preguntaba curioso, notando que le gustaba estar con ella, que era cómodo hablar con Luna sin sentirse el bicho raro él solo, pues juntos, había que admitir eran dos bichos raros.

De pronto se toparon con una Angelina colorada y parcialmente despeinada que miraba a Harry como si quisiera asesinarlo con sus ojos.

-Potter…¿dime una cosa?-inquirió con tono amenazador.

-Si Angelina-Contestó el ojiverde retrocediendo un poco.

-¿Qué hora es?

-9:30 del sábado- respondió natural y sonriendo gallardo a la Ravenclaw que los observaba sin entender. Bien podía decirse que Harry no era el chico más apuesto del mundo porque era más bien flaco y alto, con un pelo que parece jamás haber querido acercarse a un peine, pero de cierto modo podía aceptar que le gustaba verle, hablarle y sobre todo, disfrutar de su amena compañía.

-¿Y por qué no estás en el entrenamiento?-su voz había pasado de ser un leve murmullo a alaridos desaforados.

-Estaba caminando con Luna…y llovía…y creí que lo suspenderías- el ojiverde se rascó la cabeza en ese gesto típico de "no sé qué hacer" y respiró hondo, inflando su pecho.

-Pues Luna te verá en otro momento- contestó cortante, mirando a la rubia- y tu ya estás buscando tu escoba y yendo al campo…me importa un bledo que te mojes- se dio vuelta y caminó decidida hacia los jardines.

-Odio cuando se pone así- comentó el Gryffindor apenado- es por la cercanía de los últimos partidos… sobre todo porque dentro de poco jugamos contra Slytherin y eso la pone nerviosa- se excusó observando el suelo.

-No hay porque tomárselo tan apecho… búscame luego, Harry- se acercó a él y le plantó un beso en la mejilla para después desviarse de allí a los saltitos.

Harry se quedó estático unos instantes hasta que recuperó la movilidad y salió hecho un rayo hacia su Sala Común.

Después de todo, pensó, no sería tan malo aguantar el reto de Angelina, ni el agua que soportaría mientras practicaba, ni sus gritos si Luna le regalaba un beso todos los días que lloviese.

* * *

Bueno, si les gustó o disgustó please denle al "Go"

Besitos y feliz y próspero año nuevo.

Paulita


	5. Celos ciegos

Dedicatoria: Yezzie, esta viñeta va para vos, gracias por haber pedido esto porque de otra manera nunca habria escrito algo sobre esta pareja. Espero que te guste. FELICES FIESTAS

* * *

Celos ciegos:

Oliver caminó meditabundo por el jardín de Hogwarts.

Decir que diluviaba era poco, pero parecía no importarle.

Era sólo una sombra entre la pesada cortina de agua.

Se sentía raro, porque no sabía bien cómo definirlo. No podía comparar la sensación que tenía con ninguna que hubiera experimentado antes… y tampoco es que tuviera muchas… en su vida no habían pasado demasiadas cosas importantes… así que no podía titular su emoción con nada que se le pasara por la cabeza…

Sólo tenía claro el recuerdo que lo asediaba…

La había visto ahí, a su cazadora número uno, parapetada contra una pared, siendo besada apasionadamente por alguien (a quien no podía distinguir) que se había entusiasmado demasiado con el muérdago que pendía del dintel de la puerta cercana.

Sabía que había obrado mal… pero algo en él se había removido con ansias de asesinar a quien estaba tocando a Katie y sin pensarlo dos veces, se había abalanzado sobre el muchacho y había comenzado a gritarle. Dando como resultado que el chico se fuera y que Katie se enfadara con él, pegándole un codazo bien fuerte a la altura de sus costillas.

Y luego de eso, había corrido a los jardines, empapándose al poner un pie sobre el pasto.

Pensaba, sólo hacía eso…nada más… hasta que escuchó una voz y sus pies tomaron vida, obligándole a darse vuelta.

Era ella, la persona a quien menos quería ver en el mundo, no porque estuviera enojado, y en realidad tenía que admitir que un poquito si estaba, pero lo que más lo corroía era la vergüenza.

-Wood- grito Katie con voz amortiguada por la lluvia.

-Bell- respondió él mirando el cielo.

-¿Puedo saber que rayos te pasó hoy para que hagas eso con Roger?

-Lo saqué porque no es bueno que estés manteniendo una relación romántica mientras estamos de Liga…te sacará concentración- expresó con determinación a pesar de que sabía que era la peor excusa que podía haber dicho.

-¿Cómo puede pensar así?¿No te das cuenta que la gente tiene sentimientos?- avanzó unos pasos hacía Oliver- pero claro es lo justo que me puedo esperar de ti si con lo único que mantienes relación es con las escobas… no sabes nada de chicas y sabes que creo…- hizo una pausa para respirar hondamente- creo que no te importa tampoco.

Oliver pudo sentir como su corazón y mente se detuvieron al escuchar esa frase.

¿Es que esa chica estaba de la nuca?¿Se había golpeado la cabeza contra uno de los muros del castillo?¿Cómo podía decir que no se interesaba en chicas si la miraba todo el tiempo?

-Si me intereso en chicas- dijo dolido- no como los demás… pero lo hago.

-Pues déjame decirte que nadie lo nota- contestó fríamente- realmente Wood… no sé qué hago aquí contigo, si es perder el tiempo… ya ni siquiera sé por qué vine a decirte esto…

-Porque te gustó que te lo haya sacado de encima… di la verdad- Oliver se puso pálido. Esa cosa que venía revolviéndose todo el tiempo, paró de hacerlo y le dio el impulso para decir lo había dicho. Lo reconoció como celos y el gusto en su boca se volvió amargo.

-No te sabía tan engreído… pero no te confundes porque yo no quería que me lo sacaras de encima, es más podría haber estado allí todo el tiempo del mundo… no creo que nadie bese mejor que él, ni sea tan atento como él, ni…

-No creo que nadie bese mejor que él- remedó el chico- por favor, Katie, cualquiera besa mejor que ese mononeuronal que te buscaste.- estaban prácticamente a centímetros de distancia. Oliver no sabía en qué momento esa personalidad no conocida había aflorado, sólo podía decir que veía todo rojo, que sentía que su cuerpo bullía de rabia y celos.

-No es mononeuronal y así lo fuera es mi problema, no veo porque ha de molestarte eso a ti- contestó insegura.

-Me importa, porque eres una de las mejores en el equipo y no quiero que te ilusionen, para luego romperte el corazón y dejarme a mí sin cazadora, Bell- respondió despiadado.

-Eres un cerdo, un cobarde, un…- había acortado las distancias y ahora aporreaba su pecho con violencia- un…un…

-¿Un?- preguntó ácido. No se corría, ni hacía nada para evitar sus golpes, sólo los recibía con entereza.

-Vete a la mierda- soltó de pronto- y búscate otra para tu equipito también…yo me salgo…

Pero no pudo avanzar más porque Oliver fue más rápido y la tomó por el brazo haciéndola darse la vuelta y rebotar contra él.

-El último que me mando a la mierda, Bell, terminó en el hospital San Mungo- otra vez esa voz volvía a hablar por él. Ya no se sentía tan enojado, pero los celos, ellos estaban a flor de piel.

-No respondo a amenazas- contestó fieramente levantando su rostro para mirarle.

Oliver tardó segundos en apoderarse de su boca. La besaba con enojo, con furia, con desesperación, espoleaba sus labios con ahínco buscando que ella abriera la boca, mordía sus labios, clavaba sus manos en su cintura, ciñéndola con fuerza.

Cuando ella dejó de pelear pudo sentir como se desmoronaba en su boca, como respondía a su caricia, como lo tomaba de la solapa de la camisa y se acercaba más a él.

Pudo sentir un gemido quedo al él enredar una mano en su cabello y tirar su cuello hacia atrás, despegando sus labios.

-Dime, Katie¿ahora quién crees que bese mejor?- pero ella no respondió. Sólo acercó su rostro al de él y lo besó de nuevo.

Oliver nunca supo lo que opinaba Katie acerca de quiera era el mejor, pero a juzgar por como la besaba y acariciaba, tampoco era de mucha importancia para él.

Porque los celos que lo invadieron se convirtieron en algo más a lo que él se negó a darle nombre.

Porque muchas veces la peleas y los insultos de dos personas que histeriquean no son más que el paso previo a decir la verdad sin palabras.

* * *

Bueno, ya saben si les gustó o les disgustó, háganmelo saber dándole al "Go".

Felices fiestas!

Paulita


	6. Revivir

Recomendación musical: "Tarde" Ricardo Arjona

Dedicatoria: Sweet, de las tres opciones que diste elegí esta, espero que te guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. ¡felices fiestas!

* * *

Revivir:

Draco aferró la cintura de Pansy un poco más fuerte cuando Hermione pasó frente a él.

Hacía días que no podía dejar de pensar en ella, no podía sacar sus ojos marrones de su mente, ni sus curvas de sus recuerdos.

Besaba a Pansy con tanto esmero, con tanta fuerza, porque sabía que el buscar su encuentro en cada pasillo, aguijonearla con insultos eran meras excusas para poder estar cerca, estaba mal lo comprendía e imaginar su boca en la de Pansy, era aún peor.

Y eso le valía vergüenza, porque sabía tan bien como su nombre que ella era inferior a él y que nunca podía hacerle sentir eso que él experimentaba.

Sabía y cómo sabía que el obsesionarse con ella era pésima idea pero no podía dejar de hacerlo.

No quería verle, quería despertar y seguir sintiendo su normal aversión hacia ella, quería, tanto quería, que no quería nada.

Había tenido tanto miedo a la ira de Lucius que cerrando los ojos se había acercado a Pansy.

Rutina, sólo era eso, hasta que el estar con ella se había vuelto una pesadilla y una tortura por desear cada gesto de Granger en la piel morena de su novia.

Así que, cada día de su vida se paseaba por los alrededores y la miraba, bebía sus gestos y en algunas ocasiones, podía ver que ella se los devolvía con confusión.

Eran las 5 de la tarde de un día muy pesado en Hogwarts, cuando su mundo se resumió a comer su cuerpo con la mirada al ver que Hermione desprendía su camisa por el sofoque que le producía la falta de aire en ese salón.

Ese día no pudo más, no aguantó más y se olvidó de todo.

Todo él era un revoltijo de pensamientos, de creencias y de sentimientos.

La paró en un pasillo oscuro y bloqueó su paso con su cuerpo.

No esperó que ella le diera el permiso, sólo hundió sus dedos en su cintura y su lengua en su boca. Hundiéndola hasta lo más profundo, sonsacando un jadeo de sorpresa que lo exacerbó.

Volvió a besarla con más ardor tratando de descubrir el por qué de su obsesión y cuando ella, dejó de hacer presión en sus antebrazos y acunó su cara con las manos, lo averiguó.

Era su cuerpo, su esencia lo que lo perseguía, porque anhelaba hasta su sombra y en ese instante se dio cuenta y no le importó.

Sólo le fue imponderable el confuso hecho de que cada vez que ella intentaba separarse él perdía las fuerzas, se sentía mareado y sin aire.

Por eso, cuando Hermione le tiró el cabello al sentir su boca húmeda contra su cuello, se dio cuenta que no podría vivir sin ella, que era su aire, su espacio, su vida, y se aterró.

La soltó bruscamente, cayendo ambos a la realidad estrepitosamente.

Revolviéndose el pelo con furia la miró a los ojos, y verlos casi derretidos, con los labios hinchados con las mejillas arreboladas, con su cuerpo retorciéndose de espasmos incontenibles, no lo pensó dos veces y volvió a ella con más ímpetu.

Hermione parecía tan extrañada, tan fuera de sí, que le encantó sentir como acariciaba su pecho sin ningún pudor, pero nuevamente la sombra de querer quedarse así para siempre, afloró y esta vez, no la miró, sólo dejó de besarla gruñendo y se alejó corriendo como un poseso.

Después de ese encuentro, los días pasaron con tanta lentitud que no supo si su vida realentaba hasta morir o era que no tenía el calor de Hermione obnubilándole el cerebro y al racionalizarlo, sintió que ese fue el punto de inflexión, no hubo después, ni pasado ni presente ni mañana.

Atravesó la Sala Común de Slytherin con rapidez y tomándola del brazo al encontrarle en el pasillo, volvió a besarle.

Lo que Draco no vio es ella estaba igual que él, tenía bolsas en los ojos, su aspecto era desaliñado y su rostro carecía de expresión, sólo era una sombra de lo que fue.

Con pesar sintió como las ganas de vivir volvían a inundarlo, a darle vida, a certificarle una vez más que sin ella no podría estar mucho más y temblando contra su boca, sintió que ella también renacía con sus besos.

Y desde ese momento, los dos se aplastan contra la pared más cercana en algún pasillo y reviven por unos momentos, dejándolo todo atrás, disfrutando del otro, entre besos y caricias, entre susurros desesperados y murmullos de ropas cayéndose.

Nada importa en esos minutos, nada más que uno bebiendo del otro.

Alimentándose para sobrellevar el ritmo de sus respectivas vidas sin desfallecer en la tarea hasta el que le próximo encuentro se de y vuelvan a saciarse.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, si fue así ya saben denle al "Go" y no fue así, también denle al "go"...se recibe de todo...XD

Felices fiestas!

Paulita


	7. El mapa del Merodeador

Recomendación musical: "Fireworks" de Nicholas Hooper.

Dedicatoria: Little si vos no hubieses mencionado que querías uno de ellos, probablemente nunca probaría de escribir sus aventuras. Va dedicado a vos Sombrita que aunque no pediste nada, sé que te gustan los gemelos Weasley. Espero que a las dos les guste! Se las quiere a montones. Feliz año nuevo.

* * *

El Mapa del Merodeador:

Fred y George avanzaron sigilosos por el pasillo.

Habían visto que Filch se dirigía hacia las mazmorras y que su gata lo seguía.

Se deslizaron hasta la mitad y justo después de que cayó la primer bomba fétida se dieron cuenta que el celador los había engañado.

-Weasley- se oyó un graznido detrás de sus espaldas y con caras de santos inocentes de dieron vuelta a plantarle cara.-¡A MI OFICINA YA!

Filch parecía a punto de estallar de enojo, intuía que esos dos mocosos pelirrojos terminarían con él antes de que acabasen la escuela.

Entraron a su despacho y se sentaron como si fueran invitados a hacerlo.

-Malditos mocosos impertinentes- farfulló Filch mientras entraba por la puerta y la cerraba al terminar de pasar la Sra. Norris- se quedarán aquí el resto de la tarde pasando fichas- dijo con tono severo y las carretillas temblándole de la ira.

Sacó un cajón con mucho esfuerzo y lo arrojó a su escritorio que tembló al recibir el impacto.

La nube de polvo que afloró desde los papeles les anunció a los gemelos que iba a ser un trabajo arduo.

-Más vale que hagan bien el trabajo y pasen cada una de las fichas donde corresponde mientras yo limpio el desastre que hicieron abajo.

Salió murmurando maldiciones y cosas como "en mi época los castigos eran más fuertes… no se los ponía a hacer el papeleo se los colgaba de los pulgares"

Ni bien escucharon que se alejó lo suficiente, Fred tomó su varita y señalando a la gata, la petrificó y silenció para que no maúlle y busque a su dueño.

-¿Encontraste algo, George?-preguntó mientras revolvía los cajones del escritorio.

-Si pero no parece que tuviera valor.

-¿Qué es?

-Un pergamino- lo revoleó al escritorio después de pegarle con la varita y siguió con su búsqueda.

Fred se espantó al ver que el pergamino empezaba a llenarse de letras y con un chistido llamó a su gemelo.

"Los Señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta, les dan la bienvenida al Mapa del Merodeador"

Tanto Fred y George se miraron con caras de sorpresa y satisfacción.

Las letras volvieron a pintarse en el papel amarillento: "Sólo se abrirá a quien tenga corazón de aventurero, valiente, decidido y audaz, que desee conocer el castillo y engañar a Filch- los gemelos abrieron más grandes los ojos- pronuncia fuerte y claro Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas y tu recorrido comenzará. Al terminar por favor, di con voz clara, travesura realizada"

Fred empezó a recitar emocionado y luego George le siguió.

Marcas y nombres comenzaron a desfilar frente a sus ojos.

-Mira- dijo sonriente uno de los pelirrojos- es Filch, está abajo.

-Aquí estamos nosotros… realmente funciona…

-¿Pero por qué se abrió con nosotros?- preguntó desconfiado Fred.

-¿No escuchaste? Valientes, decididos y no sé cuántas veces más… si quieres déjalo aquí hermanito y te perderás de algo grande- expresó George con tono persuasivo.

-Está bien, si tanto insistes, nos lo llevamos…

Fred susurró "travesura realizada" y el mapa se cerró y borró por completo, guardando su secreto.

A fuerza de varitas ordenaron un poco de lo que Filch les dio y guardaron todo en su lugar, el archivador en el estante, el mapa en el bolsillo interno de la túnica.

-¿Y bien?- espetó el celador con recelo al entrar a su despacho y verlos tan sospechosamente callados.

-Todo listo…¿podemos irnos?

-Fuera de aquí… mocosos… que no les vuelva a ver porque…porque….

Pero ni George ni Fred escucharon su advertencia, tenían algo mejor que hacer.

Recorrer el castillo de principio a fin y ver que hacían los demás.

-Ouch- dijo George golpeándose la cabeza.

-¿Qué es?¿Qué te pasa?

-Nos olvidamos de la Sra. Norris… está hechizada- dijo con un gesto que distaba mucho de sentir pena.

WEASLEYS- un bramido se escuchó desde la oficina de Filch.

-Creo que ya se dio cuenta- susurró Fred mientras empezaban a correr.-Mejor abre el mapa y veamos a donde vamos.

-"Juro solemnemente…"

Y así la historia del olvidado mapa del merodeador, se repitió.

Sus creadores habían conseguido sucesores y el Mapa vivía de nuevo.

Años después, caería en manos de uno de sus descendientes.

* * *

¿Y les gustó? A mi me gustó escribirlo…los gemelos me caen simpáticos. 

Feliz 2008

Paulita


	8. Amigos en las buenas y en las malas

Dedicatoria: Para Katu, espero que te guste porque de verdad que no sabía como manejar la historia. Salió de mi corazón ;). Feliz año, linda!

* * *

Amigos en las buenas y en las malas:

-No Peter, así no- dijo Sirius con tono cansino- ¿cómo se te ocurre montar la escoba de lado? Pasa una pierna, Dios.

-Eso es- expresó con alegría Remus cuando Colagusano se elevo unos centímetros en el aire.

-Bravo- festejó James mientras dejaba volar un poquito su snitch y luego la volvía a atrapar.

-Vas a hacer eso hasta que te la quiten- soltó Remus con impaciencia al ver que la pelota se acercaba a él.

-No lo harán, Lunático, no lo harán.

-Sigue así, mi viejo amigo- se mofó Sirius- y acabaremos en detención por decimocuarta vez en lo que va del año.

-No me digas que no te gusta…porque disfrutas revolviendo papeles- aseguró James, acomodándose los anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz.

Cuando la noche cayó sobre Hogwarts, los amigos seguían bajo el mismo añejo roble de inmensas raíces.

Remus contempló el cielo con amargura en sus ojos antes de caer hacia un costado, presa de incontenibles espasmos de dolor.

Sus amigos se pararon a su lado y lo observaron con miedo.

Peter saltó de la escoba y la tiró a un lado sin darle demasiado valor a la significativa mirada de Sirius.

-Luna llena- susurró Pettigrew mirando el cielo.

-Resiste amigo- musitó el joven Black con pena en su rostro.

Uno a uno se fueron convirtiendo en animales.

James se transformó en un imponente ciervo, Sirius en un simpático perro y Peter en una escurridiza rata.

Lunático se retorció de dolor, hasta que quedó hecho un bollito, hincado sobre sí mismo, aullando levemente.

Un ladrido se escuchó a los lejos y Remus reaccionó.

Corrió tras él hasta que entró en la Casa de los Gritos.

La mansión tenía apariencia señorial y todavía no sufría demasiados golpes y rasguños por parte del hombre lobo.

El perro corrió animado y de un salto se echó en la cama.

Cornamenta entró en el cuarto y se sentó sobre sus patas traseras mirando por una de las ventanas que dejaba ver un poco de paisaje, el vidrio estaba sucio y las maderas no alcanzaban a cegarlo completamente.

La rata se escabulló rápidamente por uno de los agujeros de la pared y segundos más tardes, tras algunos esfuerzos sin logros que hicieron al perro negro y enorme ladrar y mover la cola en señal de diversión, logró meterse bajo la tapa del piano de cola que estaba en medio de la habitación.

Remus llegó y aulló con fuerza mientras se rascaba la oreja derecha con una pata.

Miró a los cuatro como enfrentándolos a dejarles y después de ver que Canuto le mostraba los dientes desde la cama, se acomodó en un rincón.

Las actividades de las noches de luna llena, pocas veces se repetían.

Esa noche, todos se habían decidido por la Casa de los Gritos.

Más tarde, ladrarían, chillarían, berrearían acompañando a los lastimeros aullidos del hombre lobo mientras observa la Luna.

Porque fueron amigos desde siempre, porque se cuidaron las espaldas hasta que el dinero y el poder, cegaron la vista del más débil.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben denle al "Go"

Feliz 2008

Paulita


	9. Detrás de la máscara

Recomendación musical: "Behind blue eyes" Limp Bizkit

Dedicatoria: Esmeralda, espero que te guste, nunca había escrito algo de esta pareja así que tenme piedad, fue lo único que se me ocurrió. En mi mente son tan rivales que no hay forma de hacerle entrar otra idea :P… es tu regalo, ojalá te guste. Feliz Año.

* * *

Detrás de la máscara:

Lucius Malfoy tenía todo lo que quería en su poder.

Tenía fama, poder y riquezas.

Tenía una Mansión a su nombre, criados y una esposa dedicada.

Tenía un hijo que quería seguir sus pasos.

Tenía todo… pero si lo ponemos bajo una lámpara, muchas cosas se desvanecían.

Su matrimonio no era más que apariencias y ambos lo sabían.

Narcissa sólo lo acompañaba con mente y cuerpo a las reuniones, después, su vida era incierta, pues nunca estaba en casa y dudaba que le fuera fiel.

Su hijo le temía pero descreía totalmente que se fascinara con su presencia.

Por eso, cuando entró al colegio y vio esa melena castaña que corría esquivando alegre las bolas de nieve que el fastidioso Potter le tiraba, toda su estantería se vino abajo.

Porque el sólo mirarle había hecho mella en él, en su orgullo y en su esencia.

Porque se sintió feliz y joven, porque debió reprimir el reflejo de atraparla con sus brazos cuando Hermione se cayó de bruces contra el suelo.

Él debía contener sus ganas de asesinar al pobretón por hacerla caer, debía continuar en su rol de espectador aunque sea sólo por el momento en que esos dos se alejaran de ella para correr a la enfermería.

Cuando vio oportuno el momento se acercó a ella y la espió a través de las ramas de un árbol.

Bebió sus gestos y se sintió vivo.

Como cazador al acecho, cuidando de no hacer ruido, acortó las distancias y se agachó elegante hacía la Gryffindor que retrocedió hostil.

-Aléjese de mí, Malfoy- dijo con determinación y valentía. Lucius notó en ella, la rebeldía de la juventud y no pudo evitar el sentimiento de nostalgia. Todo en la vida no era plantarle la cara al mundo y ofrecer tu pellejo a la muerte. Muchas veces se necesitaba escapar para volver con más fuerza. Sonrió caballero al reconocer el por qué de las diferencias, él era un Slytherin, ella una Gryffindor, una casa defendía el lema de "soldado que huye, sirve para otra batalla" y la otra, claramente, sostenía el firme propósito de darle la cara a la adversidad y los problemas, saltear los obstáculos y seguir adelante.

Le acomodó el cabello en un gesto que rayaba con la ternura y miró sus ojos con intensidad.

El potencial que tenía Hermione no lo tenía nadie, por eso se sorprendió cuando ella en vez de pegarle o maldecirle, se le quedó mirando extrañada.

-¿Qué quieres Lucius?-esa era la voz del mocoso con complejo de héroe de Potter. Al levantarse, lo comprobó.

-Nada en lo que tus narices deban meterse- lo corrió de un bastonazo y saludando a Hermione con un cordial gesto se alejó de allí.

Nadie en el jodido mundo sabía lo que él vivía y aceptaba su destino con altanería porque él así lo había elegido.

Pero nadie le quitaría el recuerdo de esa muchacha de rizos castaños, su alegría y juventud, la bondad e inocencia en sus ojos, porque seguiría frecuentando el colegio para poder verla y respirar tranquilo.

Porque su mirada color miel le perseguiría hasta que cierre los ojos.

Porque quisiera o no, ella representaba todo lo que él no tenía y pasó a formar parte de su vida, de la lista de cosas y personas que tenía por conseguir.

Porque Lucius era mucho más que unos ojos azules y pose elegante, era un hombre de carne y hueso que sentía, tal vez más que los demás, y había caído ante el infantil rostro redondeado de Granger y cuando él caía, los demás lo hacían con él.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen un review, que los review le dan vida los fics!

Feliz año!

Paulita


	10. En un aula

Dedicatoria: Para Amber que pidió una sorpresa y se me ocurrió escribirte esto, espero que te guste. Sé que es medio cutre pero no encontraba que vuelta darle, decídelo tu y deja un review diciéndomelo ;). ¡Feliz año!

* * *

En un aula:

Harry sabía que la había hecho enojar cuando salió tan furiosa de la Sala Común.

Si tan sólo no hubiera abierto la boca para apoyar a Ron cuando cruelmente el pelirrojo inventó la plataforma para lo enanos, burlándose de la P.E.D.D.O., ella todavía estaría ahí.

Miró con el ceño fruncido a su amigo que se encogió de hombros a la defensiva y se dirigió al Retrato.

La buscó por los pasillos en total estado de desespero, no sabía desde cuando se había vuelto tan importante para él su compañía pero necesitaba estar a su lado en ese preciso instante y rogarle que lo perdone.

-Hermione- dijo con suavidad al entrar al aula donde ella se encontraba de espaldas a él, hipando fuertemente.

-Si vienes a dar otra idea sobre la plataforma que puedo crear, ya estás saliendo por donde entraste- contestó con la voz tomada y sin darse vuelta.

-Vine a pedirte que me perdones- dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia ella y se detuvo cuando Hermione giró a medias para mirarle con los ojos anegados en lágrimas- perdona lo que te dije…en serio…nada fue verdad…ya sabes como es Ron…

-Ni siquiera lo nombres a ese Harry- lo cortó con severidad.

-Bueno, en fin…-carraspeó levemente mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello, a todas luces histérico.-¿Me perdonas?

-Si necesitas que te lo diga para acallar tu conciencia pues si vete y déjame en paz- expresó con frialdad.

-Necesito que no estés enojada conmigo porque no me gusta esa situación entre nosotros, porque me duele tu ausencia cuando te enojas con Ron y no apareces por horas sólo porque estás enfadada con él, porque me queda un sabor amargo en la boca cuando me dices que me quieres como amigo, porque me entran ganas de asesinar a Krum cuando veo tus ojos brillosos al recibir una carta suya…porque odio sentir todo esto y a la vez odio estar diciéndotelo, porque odio quererte como algo más que una amiga cuando sé que tu…

Pero no puedo seguir hablando porque la castaña se acercó a él y le puso un dedo en los labios a modo de silencio.

Lo último que vio Harry antes de cerrar los ojos, es que ella tenía en la mirada el brillo que solía ver al recibir una carta del jugador búlgaro y se sintió en paz.

Abrió con gusto su boca para profundizar el beso al sentir que ella buscaba sus labios con pasión, porque se dio cuenta que conocía tanto de ella y a la vez tan poco, que conocía sus gestos y miradas pero desconocía sus reacciones que se aferró a su cintura y la abrazó con fuerza como si ella quisiera escapar.

Minutos pasaron antes de que se separaran. Y cuando lo hicieron, como era habitual en ellos, sobraron las palabras, sólo con una mirada se dijeron mucho más.

Harry agradeció al cielo la pelea y sonrió alegre ante la mirada confusa de Hermione.

Porque sus destinos estaban cruzados desde que se vieron en el tren, porque tarde o temprano develarían sus sentimientos y permanecerían juntos, porque no existe la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer, porque siempre uno de los dos termina enamorándose de su amigo, porque le conoce tanto que no conoce nada y muy dentro, en el fondo de su corazón, sabe que no hay mejor pretendiente que él o ella.

* * *

Ya saben dejen una opinión dándole al "Go" y díganme que tal…a mí todavía no me cierra.

Besitos y feliz año…

Paulita


	11. Lo que fue

Recomendación musical: "Somos lo que fue" Jesse y Joy

Dedicatoria: Anne Marie H, pues medio como salió drama… perdona pero te juro que quise hacer otra cosa pero salió esto, va con todo el corazón. ¡Feliz año!

* * *

Lo que fue:

Pansy suspiró una vez más.

Sabía bien que si él no llegaba a horario era porque estaba con otra.

Lo conocía desde el primer curso, conocía sus defectos y debilidades, sus alegrías y triunfos y también sus desgracias.

Nadie sabía tanto de él como ella y eso lo podía firmar y ponerle sello.

Pero aún conociéndole no terminaba de aceptar su naturaleza rebelde y casanova, le dolía en carne viva la cicatriz que nunca terminaba de cerrar.

Y esa cicatriz estaba viva en su corazón porque Merlín sabe cuanto le quería.

Extrañaba con ardor que él vuelva a ella como antaño, a refugiarse en sus brazos, a compartir el silencio, a volver a ser lo que ya no eran.

Por eso, cuando le vio atravesar la puerta de la Sala Común, sonrió sin poderse contener.

Deseaba que le mirara, que le demostrara aunque sea un poco del afecto que antes era todo para ella… pero no era estúpida, había muchas en su lista y aunque él volviese a ella todas las noches para rogarle que le diga lo ya conocido, las palabras del ritual cotidiano. "Soy tuya y de nadie más, Draco", nada borraba los celos que la carcomían.

Como una exhalación pasó a su lado y ni siquiera le observó y nadie, nadie en todo el planeta supo cuánto le dolió en su corazón, cuánto sangró esa herida.

Volvió su rostro a él e imploró a los dioses que aunque sea le llame para descargarse.

Escuchó con regocijo cuando el pronunció su nombre y de un salto corrió a su encuentro.

Una vez más se perdió en sus besos y caricias, en el mar de placer en el que Draco la sumergía, una vez más imaginó por unos instantes que él era de su propiedad y cerrando los ojos, se durmió.

Porque Pansy Parkinson tenía una razón para seguirle a todos lados.

Le amaba tan profundamente que no veía más allá de él y de sus ojos verdes.

Porque en ningún momento dudó al entregarse en alma y cuerpo a él, porque lo quería tanto que le quemaba, que la enfermaba y a la vez le daba vida, le daba el consuelo que necesitaba.

Porque a pesar de sus lágrimas y de intentar zafarse de él, nunca lo conseguía ya que su corazón estaba prendado a la esencia del vanidoso Draco Malfoy, porque vivía de glorias pasadas, anhelando el milagro, esa magia que se había extinto por la asfixia de su propio amor, porque se les cayó de la cama, porque agonizó hasta morir, porque le amó tanto que le apresó y Malfoy no lo soportó.

No soportó sus caricias y sus constantes berrinches y se fue separando de ella para sólo utilizarla por las noches, donde volvía a Pansy porque sabía que conseguiría todo de ella a base de besos y promesas falsas.

Porque le quiso, si que lo hizo pero no pudo consigo mismo, ni con su relación agobiante, porque debió dejarla ir, porque lo único que quería de ella, era reconocer en su tacto lo que él había enseñado, porque rogaba por escuchar una vez más eso que le mantuvo a su lado por un tiempo, esa ciega entrega, esa frase que lo admitía todo y lo dejaba todo a sus pies.

Ese "Soy tuya y de nadie más, Draco", susurrado a media voz, sobre el suave murmullo de la sábanas de seda.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, tanto como si fue como si no fue así, denle al "Go"

Besitos y feliz año!

Paulita


	12. Despedida

Dedicatoria: Para vos, Luz, que se que te gustan los George/Herms, espero que te guste lo que escribí… ¡te quiero!

Recomendación musical: "Ya no queda nada" Kudai

* * *

Despedida:

Hermione nunca pudo saber desde cuando le gustó George Weasley.

Sólo sabía que habían bastado una tarde de nieve y frío gélido, donde todo mundo estaba en Hosmeade y ellos dos solos en la sala común, para comenzar una charla que se hizo interminable.

Recordó con pena mirándolo dormir como se habían besado en la escobera que daba al pasillo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse violentamente.

George suspiró y la atrapó en un abrazo que no dejaba escapatoria.

Ella sólo recostó su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo y durmió.

Horas después ese día, George y Fred entraron en medio de su examen con Umbridge y convirtieron el lugar en humo, algarabía, bombas y estruendos, donde los alumnos corrieron al patio y gritaron felicitándolos.

Pero Hermione supo bien que eso no tendría buenas consecuencias y cómo si él le hubiera escuchado, en ese instante cruzó una mirada que lo decía todo y guió su escoba hacia un lugar bastante apartado del jardín.

-¿Qué es esto, George?- preguntó la castaña abrazándole con fuerza mientras trataba de tranquilizarse.

-Esto es una despedida por un tiempo- sus ojos marrones encontraron los de ella y apoyó su frente contra la de la leona, tomando aire.

-¿A qué te refieres?- el labio inferior le temblaba levemente y sabía que de un momento a otro comenzaría a llorar.

-A que me voy de Hogwarts para trabajar en mi tienda, por eso te pido que no intentes convencerme- dijo sonriendo levemente al ver que ella comenzaba a abrir su boca para protestar- y te pido también que esto que construimos siga en pie, visítame, Hermione, ven a mi casa por navidad, haz algo, pero no dejes de verme- aferró su cintura con más fuerza, apremiándola para que conteste.

-Lo haré…- hundió su pequeño y pecoso rostro en la concavidad del cuello de George y respiró su perfume por última vez.

El Weasley sólo sonrió contra sus labios y los aprisionó con pasión, arrebatándole un suspiro cargado de tristeza, un gemido reprimido y un "te quiero" ahogado en su garganta.

La soltó con brusquedad y tomando su escoba se montó en ella y remontó el vuelo, para alejarse con su hermano Fred.


	13. Confesiones

Dedicatoria: Sommeil, la verdad me costó muchísimo escribirlo, y lo admito soy pésima creando conversaciones entre ahijado y padrino. Espero que te guste.

* * *

Confesiones:

Sirius se levantó perezoso al escuchar un ruido proveniente de la ventana de su cuarto.

Dejó pasar a la lechuza que le resultaba vagamente familiar, pero que no recordaba a quién pertenecía porque el alcohol consumido en grandes cantidades la noche anterior le nublaba la mente.

Abrió el sobre y leyó con cuidado.

"_Canuto:_

_¿Cómo te encuentras? Te escribía para contarte que estas navidades las paso contigo, espero que te alegre tanto como a mí, debido claro a que al Señor Weasley le queda más cerca irse hasta la mansión que hasta la madriguera desde San Mungo._

_Iremos Hermione y yo, más todos los Weasley, y hazme acordar que te pregunte algo que últimamente me trae sin dormir._

_Nos vemos pronto (Mañana)_

_Con cariño, Harry"_

Black se sentó en la cama de golpe bastante confundido, Seños Weasley, Hermione, Harry, fiestas, navidad, San Mungo… su entrecejo se frunció hasta que prácticamente rozó el comienzo de su nariz.

Rió roncamente al darse cuenta que no había reconocido a su ahijado y contestando escuetamente que lo esperaba ansioso se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha para intentar sacarse los resabios de borrachera.

Con el cabello aún mojado se sentó en la cocina y cuando ésta dejó de dar vueltas, trató de ubicar la fecha del mes en la que se encontraba.

23…23 de diciembre… su rostro se volvió pálido y cayó en la cuenta que al otro día caería un montón de gente a su casa.

Como pudo, recogió papeles, limpió a Buckbeak, lavó la cocina, sacó un poco de pelusas y luego, visitó el depósito de alcohol.

Cuando Harry llegó, el día siguiente, después de saludar a todos, decorar la mansión, comenzar a cocinar, le arrastró hasta la biblioteca donde lo sentó de golpe en un sillón y le miró serio.

-¿Harry estás bien?- Sirius quería reír de la expresión confundida y abochornada de su ahijado.

-Si lo que pasa es que…- se revolvió el pelo y el animago no pudo evitar ver a James dando vueltas por la habitación en lugar de Harry, sacudió la cabeza como espantando una mosca y le hizo señas para que tomara asiento en el mullido sillón de terciopelo verde botella.

-¿Chicas, Harry?

El ojiverde sólo asintió.

-¿Quién es?

-Hermione- expresó en un susurro.

-¿Qué hay con ella?¿No eran amigos?- trato de no pensar demasiado en el nudo que se hizo en la boca de su estomago al oír el nombre de ella.

-Éramos, bien dijiste, desde que comenzó el año no he podido evitar sentir algo por ella, pero no quiero decírselo, sé que no se alejaría de mí pero la relación no sería la misma…

-¿Ella cambió contigo?- Black apretó las mandíbulas, apenado por comenzar a sentir celos.

-No, creo que no, pero no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza…

Sirius suspiró tranquilo y siguió escuchando pasivamente, con una frase que brotó desde su inconsciente _"Yo tampoco, Harry, yo tampoco"._


	14. Invitaciones

Dedicatoria: Dry, un poco tarde pero acá está...no sé si salió como vos lo querías, pero espero de todo corazón que te guste. Te quiero.

* * *

Invitaciones:

Cedric retorció las mangas de su túnica con nerviosismo.

Nadie nunca le preguntó cómo se sentía acerca del Torneo de los Tres Magos, ni cómo se sentía ser capitán, bastante popular, delegado… pero tampoco nadie le explicó cómo carajo se hacía para invitar a la chica que quieres al baile de Navidad.

Avanzó nervioso por la pajarera y volvió a dar la vuelta para mirar una vez más por la ventana.

Vio que ella se acercaba y salió corriendo a su encuentro.

-Cho- dijo colorado y con el cabello castaño y ondulado, arremolinándose por el viento.

-¿Cedric?- la morena lo miró sorprendida y halagada. ¿Qué querría con ella?

-Quisiera saber… bueno…en realidad…yo…- se aflojó la bufanda con los vivos amarillo y negro y suspiró cansinamente- ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile?

Decir que Cho Chang se quedó en blanco, era decir poco. Sus neuronas dejaron de hacer sinapsis y su corazón se detuvo por un segundo que le pareció una eternidad.

-No…n..no tengo- expresó con suavidad tartamudeando un poco, con las mejillas arreboladas.

-Qué bueno…qué gran noticia- opinó contento el Hufflepuff sintiendo que se quitaba un peso de encima.

Ella intentó reír pero sólo salió una tos ahogada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Cedric dio un paso hacia ella y la tomó por un hombro.

-Si, si- Cho se puso más colorada si cabe y trató de no pensar en cuánto le quemaba la mano en su piel, aún a través de la gran cantidad de suéteres y remeras que llevaba puestas.

-Entonces…¿Te veo en el castillo?¿O puedo acompañarte?- el muchacho se alejó y la miró fijamente.

-Vamos, vamos al castillo que aquí fuera hace frío.

Se encaminaron por los senderos pero ella golpeándose en la frente con ese típico gesto de "me olvidé de algo", reencausó sus pasos hacia la pajarera.

Cedric Diggory juró que podría haber muerto en ese mismo instante porque todo lo que quería en el mundo lo había conseguido. Ensimismado y feliz, con una sonrisa que enamoraba a cualquiera, dirigió sus pies hacia las cocinas de Hogwarts en busca de una taza de chocolate caliente.

Mientras tanto Cho caminando concentrada mirando el suelo, revolviendo mentalmente su baúl para descubrir que llevaría a la fiesta, cuando se topó con Harry Potter.

-Cho- la muchacha lo miró curiosa. Sólo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza que le indicaba que siguiera hablando

-Mepreguntabasiqueríasvenirconmigoalbaile…- Chang levantó una ceja en señal de no haber entendido nada y le observó con detenimiento, llevaba su cabello negro azabache rebelde, sus facciones estaban tensas y se veía a todas luces nervioso.

-¿Cómo Harry?

-Si querías ir conmigo al baile- sonrió por sus adentros al verle tomar aire tranquilizándose.

-Lo siento, Harry, pero ya me invitó Cedric.

* * *

Ya saben, dejar reviews adelgaza:)

Besitos!


	15. Esperándote

Dedicatoria: Danimeriqui, espero que te guste, esta historia tiene sus meses ya, pero me encantó escribirla y más dedicartela, ojalá la disfrutes tanto como yo. Besitos!

* * *

Esperándote:

Se sentó una vez más en esa mesa y cerró los ojos.

Fijó esa imagen en su mente y se juró no volver a contemplarla.

Se prometió firmemente que no volvería. Que no visitaría ese café nunca más.

Que no sufriría más por él, aunque no lo creyese, aunque su conciencia le gritara que estaba mintiendo, que se desangraba lenta y dolorosamente por verlo, por oler su perfume a menta, por volver a estar entre sus brazos…pero juró sobreponerse. Lo haría costara lo que costara.

Esa sería la última vez que lo esperaría.

* * *

Flash back 

juro volverte a ver, lo prometo, allí donde nos vimos la primera vez, donde todo empezó- le susurró cerca de su oído, mientras la abrazaba contra su pecho.

¿lo dices en serio?- alzó apenas su rostro para mirarlo y fundirse en sus ojos grises. Todavía podía sentir espasmos esporádicos en su cuerpo cada vez que él la rozaba.

Habían acabado de hacer el amor y él se había tomado la molestia de vestirla, cual muñeca de porcelana, acariciando cada resquicio de piel que quedaba al descubierto, produciendo cosquilleos en serie que la volvían loca, que hacían que perdiera el juicio lentamente y para alguien que esta acostumbrada a tener las cosas bajo control, eso era demasiado.

Bastaba que él la tocara para que se convierta en fuego, puro fuego, brío de fogosidad y amor, que consume toda la razón.

Por eso, al verse totalmente enloquecida de ardor y pasión, alejó sus manos y las recolocó en su cintura. Él sólo sonrió de lado y le mordió el cuello apenas.

-ouch- se quejó la leona sin mucha voluntad.

-mi marca no se olvida, no la marca de una serpiente- esta vez lo que mordió fueron sus labios, los humedeció con su lengua y recién entonces, la besó. Con esa mezcla de pasión, de anhelo, de desesperación a partes iguales, dejándola mareada, débil con la sensación de que un tornado pasó por su boca. Sus manos volvieron a bajar, con cadencia haciendo que tiemble de un escalofrío.

Ella se conformó con tocarle el cuello, no quería separarlo de su cuerpo, por eso no movió sus brazos de donde estaban. Él pareció darse cuenta y la apretó fuerte y apasionadamente, pareciendo que quería fundirse con ella, traspasarla, unirse a través de ese abrazo.

-promete que volverás- susurró Hermione con los ojos castaños levemente bañados en lágrimas reprimidas.

-Lo haré, nos encontraremos…- alcanzó una vez más sus labios y cuando se separó, su mirada era tan helada y fría que no pareciera que minutos antes la había besado ni que todavía la tenía entre sus brazos, presionando levemente su cintura contra su cuerpo- ¿tu no crees que yo soy un asesino, no es cierto?- su tono fue una mezcla de desesperación y tiranía, que cualquiera hubiera podido tildar de despótico, pero sólo ella, que le conocía más que cualquiera supo advertir que él temía, por él, por ella, por su misión y que si no se iba ya, no lo haría nunca. Eran momentos como ese, en que Draco era más vulnerable y débil que nunca.

-Jamás, lo sabes, tu no eres un asesino Draco, no eres capaz de matar a alguien, tu no eres como ellos- era a lo único que conseguía aferrarse con la vana intención de olvidar que él tenía la marca del Innombrable tatuada en el brazo, que era uno de sus seguidores, que urdía planes para quitar del medio gente mestiza como ella, pero por más que su lógica se lo recalcaba, su corazón le decía a gritos que lo amaba, que a pesar de todo le quería y le daba una sensación amarga, de impotencia, que la consumía, porque no quería separarse, no así, no con esa inseguridad tan tangible de no volver a verlo.

-Tienes razón, no soy como ellos, pero tampoco soy bueno, no lo niegues- dijo sonriendo alicaídamente de lado, abriéndose de tal forma que Hermione pensó que de un momento a otro, Draco Malfoy, caería en las cursilerías de plena telenovela.

-Tu eres bueno y muy dentro tuyo, lo sabes- lo besó tan profundo, tan fuerte que creyó que de un momento a otro se desmayaría entre sus labios, respirando su perfume, refugiado por sus suaves y bonitos brazos. Pero al cabo de unos minutos, cuando sintió la necesidad de hacer todo lo que deseaba, se dio cuenta que no saldría nunca de esa habitación sino salía ya. Y eso hizo. Se separó de ella, lento, fatídicamente despacio, sabiendo que si despegaba sus ojos de los de ella, no tendría el aliento necesario. Se acercó una vez más a Hermione, rozó sus labios en un beso corto, violento pero intenso y se alejó de allí dando un portazo.

La Gryffindor se sintió tan mal, que pudo haber firmado que su corazón se fue cuando el cerró esa maldita puerta.

Se levantó dispuesta a hacer correr las horas hasta volver a verle y se dio cuenta que nunca se dijeron cuando, si donde, pero nunca cuando. Sus ojos castaños se llenaron de lágrimas que le impidieron ver que alguien venía corriendo hacía ella.

-Hermione- la voz de Neville, tensa y asustada, la paralizó, esa suerte de intuición que la recorría cada vez que ocurriría algo, la poseyó y tembló de un escalofrío aunque la noche estuviera tan tranquila y sin viento que parecía que todo sucedía lentamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- la cara gordita y rosada, ahora estaba pálida y su voz temblaba, por no decir que Hermione estaba perdiendo la paciencia al ver como el chico cambiaba su peso de un pie a otro constantemente.

-Mortífagos, muchos de ellos, están atacando el castillo- a la muchacha se le cayó el mundo a los pies. Draco no iba a una misión alejada del castillo, la misión era ahí, en su hogar, en el lugar donde compartieron tanto, en Hogwarts.

-¿tienes la moneda de oro falso que os di cuando estábamos en el ED?- preguntó mientras corrían por el pasillo, que lentamente se iba llenando de chicos.

-Si- contestó él mirándola sin entender.

-Convócalos a todos- volvió su cabeza justo para ver con alegría que Luna y Ginny se acercaban a ellos.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos que están aquí sin hacer nada?- soltó bruscamente la pelirroja- hay todo un lío allí abajo.

-Estábamos yendo y de paso llamando a lo que fue el ED.

Comenzaron a correr por los pasillos, enviando hechizos por doquier, dejando mortífagos inconscientes, a fuerza de embrujos y de golpes, de mocomuergiélagos y de patadas.

Pero aún cuando veía que las fuerzas del mal retrocedían, Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en Draco que se llevó su vida con él, cuando su capa ondeó por última vez al besarla arrebatadamente.

Respiró hondamente cuando vio que uno de los mortífagos a quién lograron sacarle la máscara no era él, cuando escuchó que la voz grave que salía detrás de una máscara no era la suya, que el hedor que la capa de uno de los servidores de Voldemort desprendió al ser atado por finas cuerdas, no era su sensual y penetrante perfume.

Pero no pudo evitar dar un pequeño chillido cuando sintió que unas manos fuertes la atraparon y la llevaron con fuerza tras una estatua, salvándola de un Crucio bien intencionado.

-suéltame- reclamó con ojos abnegados en lágrimas e interponiendo su varita entre el mortífago y ella.

-Hace unos minutos no decías lo mismo- su sonrisa vanidosa al sacarse la máscara, la calmó y sin querer, sin pensar le abrazó.

-Estás vivo por Merlín, me asustaste- volvió a besarlo sintiendo como se tensaba contra ella.

- no vine para otra despedida Hermione, por favor, no lo soportaría y me iría al diablo, ya contigo, así que no me tientes a arriesgarnos a morir- la miró fijamente a los ojos, aparentando una dureza y una frialdad que era vanamente superficial.- una semana, en el mismo lugar donde nos vimos por primera vez, donde todo comenzó…prométeme que estarás ahí- la tomó fuertemente por las muñecas esperando su respuesta.

-por supuesto que lo haré, Draco, ahí te veré, no faltes- su última frase se perdió con la brisa que la envolvió cuando el rubio se levantó y salió de ahí, por lo que cuando ella quiso reparar en su novio, lo único que vio fue una cadena, con una serpiente como dije.

Peleó sin descanso, descargando su frustración y enojo a través de hechizos que mandaban a volar lejos a cualquiera del bando opuesto que osara mirarla.

Salió corriendo al jardín y nada absolutamente nada la pudo haber movido de ahí, sino fuera por una fuerza sobre humana, con tufo a sangre podrida, con respiración agitada, que jadeando inconteniblemente contra su cuello, la tumbó contra el suelo. A sabiendas de quien era, de que iba a morderla no pudo hacer otra cosa más que mirar el cielo, más que observar quedamente con estupor y sorpresa la torre más alta, la más oscura, aquella donde había ido con Harry el primer año de su estancia en Hogwarts a soltar a Norberto, allí donde había estado con Draco haciendo el amor, allí, arriba en el cielo, ahora se erguía una calavera verde con una serpiente saliendo de ella, contándoles a todos en un macabro silencio, que alguien había muerto.

Su corazón se agitó.

Vio claramente que alguien caía de la torre. Y dos posibilidades cruzaron su mente, ávidas como el rayo. O mataron a Draco como ajuste de cuentas porque se enteraron de lo suyo con una mestiza y por eso ahora Greyback lentamente quería morderla, o Draco mató a alguien.

-Hopomorphus- una voz grave y fuerte gritó el hechizo, convirtiendo al animal, entre gritos de dolor, desgarradores por cierto, en hombre, dejándolo sobre ella, desnudo, mugriento y maloliente.- vamos Hermione, rápido- la mano que Hagrid le tendió le ayudó a levantarse no sólo del suelo sino varios metros por el aire.

-Inmobilus. Confundus- susurró lacónicamente la castaña apuntando a Greyback con su varita que tembló suavemente dentro de su mano. El mortífago se desplomó en el suelo y allí quedó, inmóvil, inerte.

Para cuando todo pasó, las víctimas se contaban con dolor, sobre todo una, el Gran Albus Dumbledore había caído en las garras del tramposo profesor de pociones, Severus Snape y el rumor que corría entre la muchedumbre era que Draco Malfoy, intentó matarle pero no pudo y huyó bajo el ala del traidor Snape.

Muchos sentimientos se arremolinaban en su ser al escuchar todo lo que se decía a su alrededor.

Los sollozos de Harry sobre el cuerpo sin vida de su tutor, de su casi abuelo, los llantos desgarradores de Hagrid, la tristeza general, los comentarios del alumnado al día siguiente, comentando cuan cobarde había sido Draco Malfoy, cuan miedoso se había vuelto.

Y a pesar de estar tan triste y cansada, agobiada de tratar de calmar los ánimos entre serpientes y leones, entre Harry y medio mundo, no podía evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas al pensar en su director, en ese colegio que no sería el mismo, en que no oiría su discurso, pero sobre todo tampoco podía dejar de pelear por el odio repentino que la poseía cada vez que escuchaba lo que decían de su novio, cada vez que le llamaban cobarde, ardía en ganas de decirles, gritarles que guardaran silencio, que él estaba forzado a hacer eso, sin embargo era una verdad a soto voce que trataba de encontrarle sentido.

Por eso cuando pasaron los días, y el curso terminó, cuando despidió por última vez a

Dumbledore, cuando prometió lealtad a Harry para acabar con Voldemort no quitó en ningún momento el recuerdo de Draco sonriéndole de lado, ese último día en la cama, abrazados, prometiéndose volver a encontrarse.

* * *

Fin de Flash Back

Un ruido la trajo a la realidad, su taza se había caído en el piso y había estallado de forma estrepitosa, atrayendo la atención de todos los allí presentes.

Miró el reloj, después de haber arreglado todo con un movimiento de varita y como si un baldazo de agua fría le hubiese caído en la cabeza, tomó sus cosas y dejando apresuradamente el dinero en la camarera, salió de allí corriendo.

Si era verdad, si ella se había confundido por primera vez con un lugar y una fecha, si realmente había estado esperándole en otro lugar, en el verdadero lugar, seguramente esta sería la última vez, y por esas famosas intuiciones que de vez en cuando la poseían, por el extraño reflejo verde que iluminó al dije, supo que sí.

Entró en Cabeza de Puerco y se chocó con alguien.

"una semana…mismo lugar donde todo comenzó"

Ya habían pasado meses y años para ser exactos, ya estaban entrando en invierno, el cielo se había vuelto plomizo y las calles se cubrían de nieve, ya el Señor Tenebroso había caído, ya no había a qué temerle, no había obstáculos, y sin embargo aún sentía una opresión en el pecho cada vez que releía la larga lista de mortífagos muertos y encontrados, encarcelados y libres, y ninguno de ellos era Draco Malfoy.

A pesar de los años, un constante freno los había separado, la confusión, pero no de ambos, de ella, si lo perdía, ella sería la culpable, eso si él no había muerto en algún desértico lugar cumpliendo una descabellada idea de su Lord.

Al levantar la cabeza pudo sentir como algo se volcaba en su interior cual chocolate caliente bañando un pastel.

Una sensación que la renovó.

Él estaba allí, enfundado en una capa negra, con su pelo más largo que siempre, cayendo desordenado en su frente, más flaco de lo normal, con una cicatriz en la ceja que bajaba hasta su ojo izquierdo y con una mirada que distaba de tener algo de conexión con el Draco que otrora conoció.

Lo miró tanto, sopesando el pasado con el presente, tratando de ver cual había sido su error todo ese tiempo, el por qué de su confusión, de su desprolijidad.

Draco la observó, llenándose de ella, llevaba su melena castaña, mucho más larga, con lo bucles definidos cayendo alrededor de su cara, dándole un aire rebelde, sus mejillas levemente rosadas por el frío y su respiración completamente agitada.

-¿hace cuánto que vienes aquí?- preguntó Hermione con la voz calmada, presa de un temblor y un nerviosismo que poco podía controlar.

- desde hace 1 año, 5 meses y 4 días exactamente- le contestó tan rápido, tan seguro, emanando elegancia, demostrándole que a pesar que su rostro no expresara más que una sonrisa adusta, estaba enojado, dolido y a la vez tranquilo, por haberla encontrado.

-¿por qué este lugar Draco?- una vez más la leona volvía a inquirir. Necesitaba saber, comprender su error, y también, muy desesperadamente, escuchar su voz, sentir su aliento romper como una ola en las rocas, cerca de sus labios.

-porque aquí fue donde nos conocimos- la miró fijamente, sabía que ella no estaba tranquila que por algo la sentía temblar entre sus brazos.

-no Draco, aquí no fue, en donde nos encontramos fue en las Tres Escobas, allí fue la primera vez, allí es donde he estado esperándote todo este tiempo y hoy no iba…

-a hacerlo nunca más- completó el rubio la frase- Hermione la primera vez que nos vimos y yo te besé fue en Cabeza de Puerco¿acaso no lo recuerdas?- parecía taciturno, decepcionado.

-no, no puede ser, la primera vez fue en las Tres Escobas, recuerda estábamos con Ron, Harry y Luna, que fue donde peleamos con ellos, donde luego no aparecimos por el castillo…

-durante horas- volvió a finalizar la frase él- Hermione esa fue la segunda vez, nuestra primera vez fue cuando nos propusimos hablar en un sitio donde nadie nos conociese y tu misma propusiste Cabeza de Puerco, mencionando algo del ED.

-es cierto- repitió Hermione con vergüenza, bajando la cabeza, totalmente colorada.

Pese a que ya no era una niña, o eso al menos podía contemplar a través de su grueso abrigo, sus jeans medio gastados, de su rostro de mujer a penas perfilándose con la tenue luz de un sol que parecía perezoso de salir, seguía siendo la misma impulsiva, cabezotas, vergonzosa, puritana y eficiente, Hermione Granger, _su_ Hermione Granger.

-perdón, creí que tu ya no vendrías, que tendría que resignarme a haberte perdido, que tendría que vivir con tu recuerdo aferrado a mi mente y a mi corazón, que…- pero no pudo seguir. Luego de un breve titubeo Draco se había abalanzado sobre su boca, dando por finalizado su discurso, una vez que escuchó lo que necesitaba, que ella no le hubiera olvidado, que creyera en él, en su amor.

Un gemido ahogado se perdió entre sus bocas, cuando el rubio posando una mano en su nuca, acariciando al paso su suave cabello, levantó su rostro para poder hundirse más en ella, para poder recorrer como antes su boca con su lengua, para buscar su compañera, instándola a responder, a encenderse, y como antes así fue.

Hermione respondió vehemente al beso, devolvió con total intensidad su caricia, tomándose de su capa para no caer, sintiéndose de gelatina, con miles de sensaciones atacando sus sentidos.

Podía percibir como él la empujaba contra la pared cercana y la recorría con sus manos desde sus hombros hasta sus caderas, haciéndola temblar y no de frío precisamente, sintiendo como dejaba un reguero de besos por su cuello, hasta que llegaba a su oreja, mordiendo su lóbulo, como siempre lo hacía, sonriendo vanidoso al escuchar como ella gemía quedamente.

-dime que no crees que yo soy un asesino, afírmalo- la leona cayó en la cuenta que nada habían hablado, que parecía que el tiempo había quedado detenido en esa habitación en Hogwarts, horas antes del ataque.

-claro que tu no eres un asesino, no mataste a Dumbledore- en sus ojos había determinación, convicción de lo que estaba diciendo.

-no lo soy, es cierto, pero soy un cobarde- los ojos del blondo se oscurecieron levemente y sus manos se crisparon alrededor de su cintura, haciéndole cosquillas.

-no eres un cobarde, no le mataste, porque le querías- contestó ella con toda la seguridad del mundo, algo que a Draco le sorprendió y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-puede ser, pero no merezco ni estar contigo ni estar con ellos- proclamó el susurrante, abrazándola más fuerte, pegando del todo sus cuerpos.

-no digas eso- le regaño- tu mereces estar conmigo porque me quieres¿no es así?- preguntó insegura, él movió la cabeza imperceptiblemente afirmando en silencio- y no digas nada acerca de esos mortífagos, porque ellos no aman, no ven más allá de lo que su antiguo amo les decía, porque nadie les ama, en cambio, tu, si tienes a alguien que te ama, y no creo que sepas cuanto- terminó Hermione resuelta.

Volvió a besarla, fundiéndose en su boca, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, calentándola con su calor, encendiéndola de amor.

* * *

Cuando Hermione volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró en una habitación que desconocía, más mucho no le importó pues Draco estaba afanado en tratar de besar su cuello contra toda barrera. 

-espera- susurró ella débilmente-¿dónde estamos?

-en mi casa… luego te explico- esa fue la última apalabra que pronunció Draco por contadas y extensas horas.

* * *

Recién volvió a hablar, con la voz ronca, grave, totalmente sudoroso, sobre Hermione, que estaba igual, con las pupilas dilatadas, con las piernas aferradas a la cintura de él, con su piel sonrosada y tersa, hipersensible, abrazada a Draco de esa manera tan íntima, tan especial, llenándose mutuamente, complaciéndose, recuperando momentos robados. 

-te amo- susurró él, cerca de su oído en la última de las embestidas, sintiéndola desfallecer, morirse y volver a nacer, percibiendo como se hundía en un mar de placer y amor.

-yo también- contestó ella. Ahora fue él quién tembló, acabó segundos después, arrancándole un gemido más sonoro a su amante.

Así se quedaron, no sabría decir cuánto, pudieron bien pasar minutos, horas, sólo ellos y la soledad, abrumados en el silencio tan conocido que los envolvía dándoles paz aún cuando estaban escondidos en algún rincón del castillo.

Sólo ellos y su amor, recién recuperado, sin ninguna barrera más, sin ninguna promesa a medias, sin ningún impedimento interponiéndose.

Sólo dos amantes, dos polos opuestos, acompañados de la quietud de la noche, del suave susurrar del viento, del mecer lánguido de las sábanas plateadas de seda, repitiendo una y otra vez, el acto de entrega más grande del universo. El acto de amar.

* * *

Dejar reviews adelgaza P

Cariños,Pau


End file.
